In a wireless communication network, data can be exchanged among multiple nodes. Resources are allocated among these multiple nodes to facilitate the data exchanges. For example, a number of time slots are allocated to a node configured to receive or transmit information based on the network traffic at the node. There are existing approaches that attempt to advance the resource allocation in a wireless communication network to reduce transmission delay of the wireless communication network. However, many of these approaches are limited to certain network environments.